The present invention relates to an exterior vehicle mirror including an information display.
Current motor vehicles include turn signals at the front and rear of the vehicle to alert other drivers when the vehicle is turning or making a lane change. It has been recognized that a third brake light at the rear of the vehicle provides a more conspicuous indication to other drivers when the vehicle is braking. Turn signals have not been as conspicuous to an adjacent vehicle, and a third turn signal would be advantageous. However, styling considerations have generally dictated against the use of additional lights on the sides of the vehicles.
Similarly, styling considerations with respect to the location of warning lights and information displays on the instrument panel have created a need for new locations for warning lights and information displays for the driver. This need has been increased by the use of on-board computer systems which have increased the amount of information available to be displayed to the driver. Further, it is desirable to provide information to the driver without requiring the driver to look down at the instrument panel, away from the road.
One known exterior side mirror includes a turn signal indicator displayed in the mirror glass. The known mirror apparatus utilizes a mirror glass which is reflective of most visible light wavelengths but substantially transparent to a small predetermined band of light wavelengths. A turn signal indicator is displayed by an LED array behind the mirror glass generating light of the small predetermined wavelength. The band of light is transmitted through the mirror glass and displayed to the driver of the adjacent vehicle. However, the method for manufacturing the mirror glass which transmits only the predetermined wavelength is expensive. In addition, the light sources required to generate light of the predetermined wavelength are more expensive than a light source which generates a wider spectrum of light wavelengths.